1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a hot gas engine in which which a crankcase and a monoblock assembly (comprising a cylinder, a heater pipe system and a regenerator-cooler housing) are detachably connected to an engine block. More particularly, the invention is directed to a locking pin passing through transverse bores in the regenerator-cooler housing, the cooler unit and the engine block for fixedly interconnecting the monoblock to the engine block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hot gas engines operate at substantially high mean gas pressures and at substantially different temperature extremes, including high maximum gas temperatures. The elements of a hot gas engine which contain or seal the working gases are therefore exposed to high thermal and mechanical stresses. These elements, which are made of rather costly materials, should be made as light as possible for both economic and structural reasons. Past engine designs have not provided the most advantageous and economical means for containing the working gas charges.